nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Police (Jinavia)
The Military Police Command is the provost command of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, responsible for the performance of police and security activities on military personnel and properties. Actually, the Military Police is focused on crimes can be committed by military personnel serving in that site. The Military Police serves all component forces of the Jinavian Armed Forces i.e., Imperial Army, Imperial Navy, Imperial Air Force, and joint services. The Command deploys 496,391 Gendarmes and is headed by an Inspector General. Also the Army and Navy personnel can be assigned to military police for technical and specialized tasks. Gendarmes who carry out Military Police are those who are at stable service at the Army and Air Force formations and Navy detachment and units: they also follow these units and formations when they go abroad on a mission: they can also be supplemented by other personnel of the Gendarmerie. Often the police are not frowned upon by the commanders of which depend on the functional point of view, as the Chief of Military Police is the Unit Commander, who are the supervisors of such activities, but that certainly cannot do anything if a Gendarme forwards a complaint to the Judicial Authority and which is sent to them for information only. As a result of complaints made by the Gendarmerie officers are forced to make these reports to their hierarchy, which influences their career, many would avoid having the Military Police in their unit. Mission and functions The Military Police has a direct function to cope and prosecute cases of espionage that threaten state security, protection plans and military installations, as well as any other project and experiment to keep secret. Military police performs the duties of military security and police. Personnel serving in the Military Police is given the status and discipline of personnel involved in the intelligence structure. The powers in relation to status and progress are carried out by the Imperial General Staff. The Military Police is under the direct functional control of the Imperial General Staff and the operational and hierarchical control of Central Command. A Gendarmerie Major General is directly subordinated to the Vice-Chief of the Imperial General Staff. He is responsible for monitoring the performance of the police units, allocation of tasks and traffic regulations. * The Close Protection Unit provides the basis for senior officers or key personnel, designated by the Minister of War, the Minister of Foreign Affairs or Prime Minister. It should be not confused with 2nd Military Police Group: the MP Group provides security frame and support, while the CPU provides closest protection permanently assigned to specified VIPs. CPU typically deploys in small 3-4 person teams. * The Special Security Section provides for the joint protection of sites of particular strategic importance, such as the Directorate General of Armaments. * Military Postal Security Military Police investigators The duties of a MP investigator require the assignment of mature and intelligent individuals, who are responsible for investigating criminal violations of military laws in matters of interest to the Armed Forces. Typical duties include conducting criminal investigations, covert operations, personal protective services, crisis management and negotiations, laboratory examinations, and liaison with other Gendarmerie branches. Inspector General of Military Police The Inspector General of Military Police (in the rank of Inspector General), aided by Deputy Inspector General (in the rank of Captain General) and by a Staff (headed by a Major General) leads the Military Police Command and, also directly, the General Inspectorate. The Inspector General of Military Police: * is appointed by decree of the Emperor, on the proposal of Minister of War, in consultation with the Minister of Interior and Minister of Justice, after consulting the Committee of Chiefs of Staff; * remains in office for four years unless removed earlier and may be renewed for another two years. The Deputy Inspector General of the Military Police: * is appointed and dismissed by the Minister of War, having consulted the Minister of the Interior and Minister of Justice, by a set of three persons proposed by the Chief of the Imperial General Staff, in consultation with the Commandant General of the Gendarmerie and after hearing the Inspector General * remains in office for three years, unless revoked earlier, it can be maintained for a maximum period of three years. General Inspectorate thumb|right|100px|The Military Police Command is headed by an Inspector General. The General Inspectorate is the body responsible for direction and control of the whole Military Police Command. The Inspectorate ensures the acquisition of: * The information about the dangers of injury to the War Ministry and the armed forces, both in the discipline of the military and the Armed Forces * Analysis and evaluation of such information, and shall adopt the necessary measures. The General Inspectorate, through specific departments and units, directly carries out the tasks and functions of military policing in respect of the Cabinet of Minister, of the Imperial General Staff and Interservice Commands, and of the collegial bodies of the Ministry. Although the General Inspectorate deals with IGS and Interservice Commands, these bodies have their own Military Police unit that deals with ordinary tasks. Special Investigation Service The Special Investigation Service investigates felony crimes and serious violations of military law within the Imperial Armed Forces. The command is a separate military investigative force within the General Inspectorate, provided of investigative autonomy; SIS agents report through the SIS chain of command to the Inspector General of Military Police, who reports directly to the Chief of Imperial General Staff and the Minister of War. It is to note that the Special Investigation Service depends directly on Inspector General as part of the General Inspectorate, and not as part of the mere Military Police Command. This means that Inspector General's control is tougher and firmer, and information flow is more confidential. The Special Investigation Service does not charge individuals with crimes; instead, SIS investigates allegations and turns official findings over to the appropriate command and legal authority for disposition and adjudication. SIS exercises jurisdiction over military personnel who are suspected of serious offences, as well as civilian personnel when there is probable cause to believe the person has committed an offence with a nexus to the Armed Forces. SIS operatives are mostly Gendarmes or military personnel drawn from the other Armed Forces. When required, the SIS can direct and co-ordinates the Criminal Police sections established under the Central Inspectorate - Armed Forces (Army, Navy, Air Force, Gendarmerie). In the case of delicate scenarios, attacks or serious incidents involving the Armed Forces, the first operations are done by the Military Police personnel that is in place, but investigations are then followed and developed by authorized personnel of the Special Investigation Service that goes into theater acquire all relevant information to the development of proper investigation. The Special Investigation Service is also involved in special forces surveillance (trought the Special Forces Military Police Unit). The primary missions of the SIS are to: * Investigate serious felony level crime * Conduct sensitive and/or serious investigations * Conduct protective service operations * Perform logistical security, from manufacturers to soldiers on the battlefield * Develop criminal intelligence to develop countermeasures to combat subversive activities on the battlefield * Protective service operations for key personnel on and off the battlefield Special Team The Special Team is established within the Special Investigation Service: the ST is tasked with advanced investigation and strategic information activity. The Special Team is a very select team of investigators, consisting in specialists drawn without any regard to the actual rank and very few and reliable non-investigation NCOs (and one junior officer) for bureaucracy and operational duties. The non-investigation personnel is also composed of weapon and arrest specialists. It is to note that members of Special Team are not proud warriors, living for the tactical victory, but man-hunters living "to piss on the other guy's grave": although all of them are profoundly faithful to the Empire, they are also cynical realists and they are selected to be more cynical than cynic average soldier. The Special Team motto is "You do not mess with the special investigators". Military Police Groups Command The Military Police Groups Command has the main function of carrying out security work in the field which include counter sabotage, detection of treasonable activity and counter-propaganda. They can also assist the Military Judges in investigations for courts martial. Both the officers and the soldiers who served in Military Police Groups are picked for their extreme, almost paranoid, anti-communism. This results in making Military Police Groups a bastion of the most conservative and anti-democratic members of the Jinavian officer corps. Being all dependant on this Command, there are five Military Police Groups: * Close protection units ** 1st Military Police Group (Nuclear Weapons Security Gendarmerie): it reports directly to the Ministry of War, Prime Minister and the Emperor, accountable only to these two institutions. On nuclear military sites it ensures government control on the monitoring of nuclear weaponry: continuous knowledge of its location, how much, under what condition (active, composite elements) and what conditioning (storage, weapons), etc. ** 2nd Military Police Group * Military law enforcement units ** 3rd Military Police Group * Combatant security units ** 4th Military Police Group ** 5th Military Police Group 3rd Military Police Group The 3rd Military Police Group "Knights" is a Military Police unit of the Jinavian Gendarmerie. The 3rd Group is assigned specifically to counter-terrorism duties and regularly conducts counter-terrorism patrols and direct actions in the south-eastern regions. The 3rd Group is the MP Group mostly closed to classical military police and order enforcment duties, differently from the combat-oriented Groups like the 4th and 5th, and differently from the protection-oriented 1st and 2nd Groups. "Knights" troops are specifically trained to stop and suppress rebellions in prisons and in Jinavian Army units, should they occur. Officers and members of the unit regularly travel abroad to meet their foreign counterparts in order to share and gather their common experience and training techniques. Training Organization The military police training organization provides training, updating and specialization of personnel. The Division includes: * A Military Police School Command, in conjunction with the normal organization of Gendarmerie training institutes ** The School of Military Gendarmerie, in preparation for the maintenance of discipline among military personnel. ** The Institute of Military Police, for the preparation of personnel in the operations of the Military Police. ** The Criminal Police Education Center, for the training of military police in investigations of judicial police. A military police school is set up at Malevento, to train Military Police personnel. Subjects include Criminal code, general and special police powers, reporting duties, passport and identification law, weapons drill, self-defence techniques, criminal police methodology, and general administration. Courses last one year and failure rates are high. Occupation Police Units Command thumb|right|200px|A Military Police Brigadier in a mission abroad. The presence of many wars of expansion of the Empire is a need to ensure peace and stability with a view to proceed with the assimilation by the Empire. The concept of the OPU is the result of the need to deploy units of "robust police", able to fill the "security gap" between the responsibilities of the military presence and those of the police component. Occupation Police Units are flexible and adaptable units to operate in an environment where military and civilian tasks overlap during the delicate phase of stabilization. In particular, they can act under a chain of command both military and civilian. The Occupation Police Unit are units with complex and articulated tasks, a mingling of duties of military and civilian police in an area of employment and not yet pacified, partly because of a strong organized crime. OPUs are designed to counter resistance, maintain public order, ensure stability and a gradual transition to Imperial order. It is also necessary to rebuild the human society and OPUs are specifically trained to gain trust of conquered peoples. Occupation Police Units also have a riot control training and appropriate equipment to intervene in crisis situations in civil connotation. The Gendarmerie, in the event of mobilization for a major war, is framed as a security force in the occupied territories, with the task of guiding the local security groups and formations. In these cases, the mobilized units are operationally subject only to the local commander rather than the Ministry of Interior. It is keen to note that the Occupation Police Units carry out a different role than Security Occupation Units: OPUs are in charge of mantaining law and order within the civilian population living in the occupied area, SOUs are charged of carrying out intelligence-oriented security operations, although they are also in charge of supporting OPUs. Security Occupation Units The Security Occupation Units are Military Police units responsible for security and investigation operations into occupied areas: they are, therefore, the investigative and intelligence arm of Occupation Police Units Command: the intelligence activity clearly delineated and properly used is a valuable working tool for maintaining social stability. In occupied areas, the SOUs also provide personal escort to military VIP's, assistance to state security agencies in counter espionage, interrogation of suspects, prevention of sabotage and the detection of enemy agents. Depending on occupation conditions, SOUs may be confined to the secret police protection of senior military officers or became an executive part of the civilian-related police services, working alongside the military authorities to combat acts of resistance, enemy espionage and sabotage. However, during crusades agains peoples considered as "inferiors", Security Occupation Units can use terror against partisans, Jews or non-indoeuropean people, supporting the Security Units (see below) and executing captured fighters and civilians suspected of helping the enemy resistance. Another special function is to interrogate all Jinavian soldiers who manage to escape from enemy captivity. The general fear is that the enemy may "re-educate" these former captives to spread defeatist propaganda. Soldiers suspected of being enemy spies are sent to special camps. Although officially part of the Military Police, its personnel are mainly recruited from detective police officers. SOU agents can wear either civilian clothes or uniforms in the course of their duties. A SOU officer is also entitled to pass through any military roadblocks or enter military buildings. They could also utilise military signals and communications equipment, commandeer military vehicles, procure military supplies and accommodation wherever necessary in execution of their duty. The Security Occupation Units are commanded by the Occupation Police Units Commander. Directly subordinate to the Military Police Inspector-Army there are the Security Occupation Unit Directors, each in charge of a Security Occupation Unit. A SOU unit in the Military Police (Army) consist of 100 personnel. This includes: * 1 Security Occupation Unit Director * 59 Military Police officers (at least half of them drawn from territorial organization). These could also include auxiliary military police agents recruited from suitable Army soldiers. * 40 Military support staff (e.g. drivers, clerks etc) All Units are fully motorized. Their armaments are limited to light infantry weapons. Inspectorates The general operational organization includes five Inspectorates, one for each Armed Force and one for Imperial General Staff and Interservice Commands. Each Inspectorate is composed of a Military Staff and Command, sections, units and departments according to the organization of each armed force. At the office of Staff of each Inspectorate there is a section of the criminal police in charge of performing the duties of military police assigned to military police. Inspectors for the Armed Forces: * They are appointed and dismissed by the Minister of War, proposed by the Chief of the Imperial and the Inspector General, in consultation with the Chief of Staff of the Armed Force concerned; * They hold office for three years, unless revoked earlier, may be reappointed for a term not exceeding two years. The organization of Inspectorates is the following one: * Military Police Inspectorate-Imperial General Staff and Interservice commands ** Occupation Police Units Command * Military Police Inspectorate-Gendarmerie (Internal Affairs Inspectorate) ** MP Combatant Units Sections ** Group Disciplinary Sections *** Interprovincial Disciplinary Squads * Military Police Inspectorate-Army ** MP Sections * Military Police Inspectorate-Navy ** MP Sections * Military Police Inspectorate-Air Force ** MP Sections Military Police Inspectorate-Army The Military Police Inspectorate-Army (MPI-A) is the Inspectorate of the Military Police responsible for the policing of Army personnel, and for providing a military police presence both in the Jinavia, and whilst Armed Force personnel are deployed overseas on operations and exercises. At the central level, directly under the Inspector, there are two bodies: the Inspectorate Staff and the Criminal Police Section for the Army. The latter is the main investigative body for the Military Police Inspectorate and manages all investigations carried out within the Armed Force. Peripheral organization The peripheral organization of MPI-A is based on Corps basis: to each military command level there is a different Military Polce unit. * MP Corps Battalion: 412 Military Policemen (20 officers, 60 NCOs, 332 troops, structured on 3 internal Companies): the MP Corps Battalions, alongside with the peacetime service at various Army Inspectorates (i.e. wartime field armies) and Army Corps (i.e. wartime Corps) HeadQuarters, manage the territorial Military Police Stations. It is keen to underline that the Battalions serving at Corps or above level mantain the name "MP Corps Battalion", no matter if the Command they where are detached is a Corps level command, a Field Army level command, an Army Group Command or even above. MP Corps Battalions detached to higher commands carry out the support and backlines sourveillance tasks. On MP Corps Battalions detached to Corps commands, depend, although are not part of: ** MP Divisional Company: 103 Military Policemen (4 officers, 15 NCOs, 84 troops) ** MP Brigade Company: 73 Military Policemen (3 officers, 11 NCOs, 59 troops) ** MP Regiment Platoon: 30 Military Policemen (1 officer, 4 NCOs, 25 troops) ** MP Section: 8 Military Policemen (1 NCO, 7 troops) 1st Military Police Company The 1st Military Police Company is a MP company consisting of 200 personnel hand-selected throughout the whole Gendarmerie for their proven discipline and proficiency in Military Police tasks. These Military Police personnel perform numerous ceremonial and tactical missions supporting the Army First Regiment (Ceremonial). The 31st's missions include providing and training local of feudal flag bearers, conducting memorial affairs, and conducting tactical training. Tactically, these Military Police personnel maintain proficiency in all MP missions. The Military Police assigned to First Regiment (Ceremonial) must be able to alert, assemble, and deploy in support of contingency operations directed by First Regiment (Ceremonial). Security Units Security Units are MP-led Gendarmerie units, dependant on the MP Inspector-Army, intended to follow the combatant troops on the ground with the task of safeguarding government buildings and documents, interviewing staff employed by public administration. The Units are authorized to use force to accomplish their mission. Each Unit is divided into Operational Security Squads and is logistically dependent on the Army Groups of the Army, but is bound only to the Military Police local Commander. Security Units are motorized (and sometimes partly mechanized) units of the force of about a thousand men, and are made up of various specialities of the Gendarmerie and intelligence agencies. Military Police Inspectorate-Navy The Military Police Inspectorate-Navy (MPI-N) is the Navy branch of the Military Police. Members of the MPI-N enforce law, discipline, and maintain order. The MPI-N is in charge also for Marines. At the central level, directly under the Inspector, there are two bodies: the Inspectorate Staff and the Criminal Police Section for the Navy. The latter is the main investigative body for the Military Police Inspectorate and manages all investigations carried out within the Armed Force. Organization The Military Police Inspectorate-Navy is headed by the Military Police Inspector (Naval) (MPI(N)), based at Saint Basilsburg, who is responsible for the management of the service, and the assurance of professional standards delivered by the MPI-N in the course of their duties. Military Policemen are posted on ships and shore establishments. Arsenal Commands The Arsenal Commands are considered being to the field army level, and are provided of corresponding Military Police detatchments, called Military Police Arsenal Detatchment (MP-AD), consisting of five companies each. A Company of MP-ADs is organized as it follows: * 6 Officers * 42 NCOs * 108 Troops Master-at-Arms The Master-at-Arms is a ship's senior rating. A Non Commssioned Officer, the MAA is in charge of discipline on a naval unit, and is addressed as "Master". The MAA is assisted by Gendarmes of the MPI-N, of which he is himself a member, alongside with his subordinates, Corporals-at-Arms. Military policing within Imperial Marines Imperial Marines constitute a Division within the Imperial Navy. Because operations are slightly differen from Imperial Army divisions, and because there are no Brigades within that Division, the Military police organization within the Imperial Marines follows that organization provided for Imperial Army divisions, although with small differences: * MP Division Company: 103 Military Policemen (4 officers, 15 NCOs, 84 troops) * MP Regiment Detachment: 50 Military Policemen (2 officers, 8 NCOs, 40 troops) * MP Section: 8 Military Policemen (1 NCO, 7 troops) Military Police Inspectorate-Air Force The Military Police Inspectorate-Army (MPI-AF) is the Inspectorate of the Military Police responsible for the policing of Air Force personnel, and for providing a military police presence both in the Jinavia, and whilst Armed Force personnel are deployed overseas on operations and exercises. At the central level, directly under the Inspector, there are two bodies: the Inspectorate Staff and the Criminal Police Section for the Air Force. The latter is the main investigative body for the Military Police Inspectorate and manages all investigations carried out within the Armed Force. Command organization The organization of MP-IAF is based on Group basis: assigned to each military command level there is a different Military Polce unit. To upper echelons there are some detached units, belonging to the Military Police Air Force Command Unit (MPAFCU). * MP Group Company. On MP Group Companies, assigned to Group commands, depend, although are not part of: ** MP Wing Platoon ** MP Squadron Platoon ** MP Flight Section It is keen to note that, being the Group the basig and logistic unit of Air Force, and being all the Group forces based in the same airport, Military Police detachments work togheter as a single unit. Military policing within Imperial Air Force Division IAF Division constitutes a Division within the Imperial Air Force. Because operations are slightly differen from Imperial Army divisions, and because there are no Brigades within that Division, the Military police organization within the IAF Division follows that organization provided for Imperial Army divisions, although with small differences: * MP Division Company: 103 Military Policemen (4 officers, 15 NCOs, 84 troops) * MP Regiment Platoon: 50 Military Policemen (2 officers, 8 NCOs, 40 troops) * MP Battalion Platoon: 50 Military Policemen (2 officers, 8 NCOs, 40 troops) * MP Company Section: 8 Military Policemen (1 NCO, 7 troops) As opposite as for flying units MP detachments, IAF Division MP units never work as a single and unified force: therefore, the single MP detachments operate under local Air Force Group MP Company. Jurisdiction In Jinavia, the Military Police only has jurisdiction over soldiers, civil employees of the Armed Forces and any civilian who enters a military compound and all civilians if this is a matter of security for the Jinavian military. The authority of the Military Police comes directly from the Imperial General Staff, and as such even the lowest ranking soldier theoretically carries more power than officers. The commanding officer of a Military Police Section has the same level of authority as an Army General (or equivalent) with the authority to punish any soldier of any branch of service. They also wear similar duty belt equipment to ordinary units. The MP has jurisdiction and primacy over Jinavian Forces personnel, their families and MOD contractors. Where service personnel are deployed overseas the Military Police are called upon to provide a complete policing service. Military Police officers can often exercise police powers in respect of civilians subject to military discipline. This includes, not exclusively, Armed Force dependents and contractors sponsored by the Armed Forces. Barrier troops Barrier Squadrons are combat formations normally placed behind regular troops on a battle line to prevent panic or unauthorized withdrawal or retreat. Barrier Squadrons may be utilized simply to raise the morale of frontline troops and for the purpose of constituting a reserve force, or to prevent unauthorized withdrawal of soldiers even of Army forces from the battlefield by any means. In Jinavian Armed Forces, the Barrier Squadrons are composed of personnel drawn from Military Police detachments and from regular Army infantry regiments, augmented with counterintelligence operatives, and were under the command of Military Police officers or, in some cases, of Military Intelligence Service officers. Barrier Companies Each Army division on the battleline has an anti-retreat detachment equipped with transport totalling one company for each brigade. Their primary goal is to maintain strict military discipline and to prevent disintegration of the front line by any means, including the use of machine guns to indiscriminately shoot any personnel retreating without authorization. Penal Battalions Penal Battalions are punishment combatant units created for soldiers convicted by court martial and sentenced to a deferred execution. If a soldier survives his sentence, he would be deemed 'fit to fight' and returns to the field with the rights of a combat soldier. Penal Battalions are mainly used to conduct the most dangerous operations. Casualties are high as soldiers sentenced to Penal Battalions are used to clear minefields (with equipment), assault difficult objectives or defend positions against overwhelming attacking forces. Categories Men ordinarily subject to penal military unit service include: * Those convicted of desertion or cowardice. While cowardice under fire is punished with instant execution, soldiers or officers in rear areas suspected of having a "reluctance to fight" could summarily stripped of rank and reassigned to a Penal Battalion. * Force labour camp inmates. Physically capable prisoners could volunteer for Penal Battalion service. Category:Jinavia